


The Care and Keeping of a Human

by Tismyname



Category: Horrortale - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tismyname/pseuds/Tismyname
Summary: You have been taken to a beautiful house in the middle of an unknown location. The monster calling himself Sans has given you all that you ever dreamed of having. You have the freedom to explore and even try to escape. But don’t let his easy going demeanor fool you; he has no intention of letting you go~
Relationships: Horrortale Sans X reader - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	The Care and Keeping of a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @llamagoddessofficial and her Skull character and @aka-indulgence whose love of kidnappy Sans characters continues to inspire me! This is for you two! Enjoy!  
> Oh! And do not worry Llama; he is possessive in the beginning, but by the end of this he will have drank a big glass of respect MC juice!

It was dusk; the sun lingering its last few rays on the tops of all the buildings in the city.

This was her favorite time of day; not many people outside, it was cooler, and she could finally end another stressful day at the coffee shop. 

She sighed as she twisted the keys in the lock, making sure it was secure. Wouldn’t want the boss getting onto her about making the alarms go off accidentally...again. As soon as she was sure it was locked she headed for home.

As she walked away, a pair of eyes watched her steadily.

She walked briskly, eager to get home and relax. Her home wasn’t far, which she was grateful for, but she still hated the fact that she had to walk. Even if nothing had ever happened, the city still wasn’t a safe place to be out alone in at night. 

Finally she came to her door and turned to get her keys from her bag. That was when she noticed it; the folded piece of paper stuck in the crack of her door. She paused in her search and reached out to grab it. 

These letters had been coming for a few months now. At first they had seemed sweet-like a secret admirer. But then they had gotten...weird. Instead of the sweet words she had once appreciated coming home to, they had become short and...ominous. 

‘You are the missing piece....I will recover you soon.’

‘My heart will be whole once we are together’

They had gone on this way for another month, until the other day:

‘Soon~’

That one had made her panic, if the others hadn’t already. She had taken it to the police along with all the others, but was nearly laughed out of the station and told that she should feel flattered. They hadn’t seen anything remotely wrong with them. So she had ignored them.

Then a week ago....they had stopped. She couldn’t believe her luck! But...it had made her wary.

She looked at the note folded in her hand, already feeling the dread seep into her. Her hands began to shake and her vision seemed to be getting blurry. Why were her eyes so heavy all of a sudden?

Slowly, she opened the note

‘It is time~’

The edges of her vision were going black and she could feel her legs giving out beneath her.

‘ What’s happening? !’

Finally, the last bit of strength left her body. As she blacked out, she felt something catch her. Or rather Someone. The last thing she felt was huge arms engulfing her, carrying her bridal style, holding her close.

“ _Sleep well...My love_ ~ ”

.....

Darkness surrounded her. 

Through the darkness she had...dreams. Someone was petting her head and it felt so nice. They mumbled soothing words into her ears that she couldn’t make out. They were deep sounding and the rumble of them made a pleasant tingle go down her spine. She caught flashes of trees going by, and felt the ground moving beneath her.The deep voice was back, soothing her back into the darkness.

“ _ Do not worry.... My Love...we are home. _ ”

The dark closed around her, the vibrations of the voice echoing all around her. 

She could sleep forever.....

The girl bolted upright.

She immediately regretted this as pain shot into her head and coursed through every muscle in her body. She laid back into the softness behind her, nursing her throbbing head. 

As the pain faded, more of her surroundings became clear. The soft things she had gratefully fallen back on, she found were dozens and dozens of pillows. She was also draped luxuriously in some of the softest blankets she had ever felt. 

She couldn’t move her head very much without it pulsing with pain, but from what she could tell, she was in the middle of a gigantic bed.

Around her, sheer bed curtains and the sheer darkness of the room, blurred her vision of anything else around her. The natural light from the windows lessened the drasticness of the room, but did little to clear her view.

As she carefully turned her head, straining to see a door or anything else, she noticed the red glowing object above her.

It took her a moment to realize that this ‘light’ was watching her intently. And as her eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw that it was connected to a huge bulky shadow just beyond the curtain.

The figure noticed this and moved slowly next to her bedside. The closer he got, the more his shadow engulfed her; that glowing red eye never leaving her face. As he got closer though, the sense of panic the girl had felt began to lessen slightly. 

His face seemed...familiar.

When he was finally at the side of the bed, they both continued to study each other for a long time.

“ _ Do you....remember me? _ ”

A familiar tingle went down her back as his voice echoed in her mind.

Slowly, she nodded her head.

His eerily straight teeth widened into what she assumed was a grin.

“ _ Good~....that will make things...much easier. _ ”

The girl felt her hands go cold. 

‘Things?’

“ _ This is your new home....I have been waiting...so long to bring you here....I hope you will find everything...to your liking. _ ”

“...new home?”

Every inch of her body was like ice. What was he talking about?! Why was he doing this?! 

And why couldn’t she move her body?! He seemed to notice this.

“ _ Yes.....do not worry about your limbs. The drugs should be....wearing off momentarily. You should regain the use of them...very soon. _ ”

This information went through her mind like a sharp pang. Why was he doing this? He had never seemed-

“ _ I will let you...rest now. We will address any questions you have...when you are strong again. _ ”

He turned towards the wooden doors to leave.

“Wait!”

He paused, turning to look over his shoulder at her.

“...Why are you doing this?”

He studied her for a few moments, seeming to take in every inch of her tired and frightened exterior.

“ _ Because...you saw me...when the world refused to. You took care of me...now it is my turn...to repay that debt. _ ”

With that he turned to exit the door.

“ _Rest well...little human._ ”


End file.
